Dipper's Cow Bell Troubles
by Creeply
Summary: Mabel, Wendy and Pacifica are cleaning out the Shacks basements when they come across a strange mystical object that changes them mind body and spirit. Can Dipper resist? Hard lemon. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Review next chapter or story will be up soon. This is a little on the shorter side, first chapter is mostly exposition. Hard Lemons in the next few chapters. Also this story is specific and vaguely fetish-y so reading beware.**

"Ugh I can't believe that you dragged me over for all of this." Pacifica said in annoyance as she kicked a dust ball the size of a badger across the floor. Mabel popped up being a pile of boxes while wearing a bandana to not choke to death on all of the dust that filled the air. She pulled it down and grinned her bright smile at the blonde.  
"Oh Come on Pacifica, it could be much worse. Just think of it as...as...actually yeah I just dragged you into some spring cleaning. But you know what they say about spring weather!"

"It makes animals really horny and territorial?" Wendy said from where she popped out from behind a great big pile of other garbage.

"I was going to say that it meant it was time for some spring cleaning!" Mabel said gesturing to the rest of the basement. Ever since Ford and Stan moved out of the shack Mabel and Dipper had moved in and made it their own. Which meant that they had a lot of junk that they had to eventually get rid of.

"Why isn't Dipper helping you with this trash? This is demeaning to me." Pacifica said as she picked up a box and tossed it unceremoniously to the side with a frown. Mabel rolled her eyes, it had been a big thing involving a bet, West Korea and a few other things that they argued about and ultimately got them involved into a little bet. Which she lost because apparently she did not know geography.

Which would normally be no big deal, except the loser had to clean out the basement. Which meant that she had to. Which meant that she convinced Pacifica and Wendy to come over to the shack on their days off to help her move some stuff around. She normally would ask Grenda and Candy but those two love birds were on their honey moon and it was adorable.

But that meant that Mabel had to use her back up best friends which meant the graduated college girl who had not moved out of her home town and was pissed off about it, and the snooty rich girl who always seemed like she was five seconds from ripping off the Pine's twins heads. That was because she was not so subtly crushing on the both of them, but they did not notice it or remark upon it because they were very naive and far too nice to bring it up.

"Ugh what is even half of this garbage?" Pacifica complained as she picked up what looked to be a voodoo doll with very realistic facial features that winked at her before she tossed it away in disgust. The basement was incredibly creepy especially since it used to be a mad scientists lab, which explained all of the garbage that had accumulated there for so long.

Most of it was just a bunch of stuff that Ford had found around the town and pocketed for further research that he never actually got around to. Which meant it was Mabel and Dipper's problem after he and Stan left for the sea. Mabel picked up a box and shook it hearing the souls of the damned scream from the inside. She shrugged and put it in the storage pile.

"So what do you plan to do with all of this crap?" Wendy said skeptically picking up another box and putting it on top of the one that Mabel had just moved. Mabel shrugged noncomittaly. She really had no idea, probably just toss it into some of the pits deep in the forest and let nature take its course.

Pacifica was trying not to touch anything, and kicked herself for actually saying that she would help her friend out with this, it was gross and weird and creepy. Pacifica did not like being underground, and this was about as underground as it could get. She tip toed what looked to be a mouse corpse before taking a deep breath and reaching into a box trying not to touch anything slimy or moving or weird. Which was impossible in this weird and spooky basement that belonged in a horror movie.

She paused and stiffened, her hand touched something and her rich upbringing told her what it was made out of almost instantly. Gold. How the hell did these weirdos find gold? What was it doing inside of an old box that was falling apart in a dingy old basement? She quickly tossed the top of the box off and to the side and pulled out what was sitting inside, although it just raised even more questions instead of answers. She held the weird bell in her hands.

It was a cowbell, and it was made out of what looked to be solid gold. She stared at it, the surface was perfectly polished, which was weird as it had been in a basement in a cardboard box for who knows how long. She moved it one way and then another catching the dim light and tried to read the strange shimmering letters that were scratched deep into the surface of the cow bell.

"Hey Mabel does this say something?" She said slowly turning to face the other two women. She paused and stiffened as the bell became pleasantly warm in her hands. Not hot, just warm, and slowly growing warmer. Then it started to glow. Mabel and Wendy turned to stare, their jaws dropped and they slowly walked forward cautiously as Pacifica continued to study the usual solid gold object that she had found.

The glow grew bigger and brighter with every passing second. The two felt drawn to it like moths to a flame. Mabel's smile grew all the wider and her smile nearly split her face.  
"Pretty." She spoke reaching out to grab it. When her fingertips brushed against it the light increased until it was nearly blinding. Wendy shook her head trying to get her mind to actually work again. Which was hard as she felt like she was in the middle of a strange haze.

"Dude don't touch it!" Wendy shouted batting at Mabel's hand. But her own wrist slapped the side of the bell and caused it to clang once ominously. The light flashed through the entire room and the three women screeched in amazement as warmth flushed right over them. The light dimmed and three beings were left in Mabel, Pacifica and Wendy's place.

* * *

Twenty year old Dipper Pines chewed on a pencil upstairs, he sat up, he thought he had heard a bell clang somewhere in the shack. He shook it off and turned back to the research journal that he had been trying to put together for the longest time. He was trying his best to make it make sense, and to organize everything but he kept on coming back to these weird pictures in around the midsection of the journal.

He was rewriting stuff from his uncle, but it almost seemed as if Ford's mind had taken a weird turn. A turn for the...sexual...especially since so many of the involved artifacts that had to be found somewhere in Gravity Falls or the surrounding area of the town. Which meant that Ford probably had some sort of weird kinky side that Dipper did not want to know about, after all this was his great uncle for fucks sake.

The string bean of a twenty year old did not want to know about any of his dirty little sexual secrets. That would just be weird and uncomfortable, to know about a family members sex life and especially whatever it was that they got into. Especially if it involved some sort of weird other worldly monster. Which knowing his family probably came up once or twice. Dipper continued to chew his pencil when he heard shifting at the door to the basement, then excited giggling and moaning. As if someone was receiving a really good massage.

He sat up and listened for a few seconds before shaking it off. Probably unimportant. Anyway he was making great progress in the journal and the rewrites. Especially this one weird article that kept on going on and on about cows and ranching and finding a new source of milk or something similar to that. Dipper twirled the pencil around in his hands before he became aware of a very warm presence in the room, something that smelt very alluring to his young adult nose.

He sniffed the air and then licked his lips, trying to ignore it. It was fresh and smelt vaguely of milk and like animalistic...lust?

He looked up and his eyes popped out of their sockets at the glorious sight that stood before him in all her big tit and large ass glory. He felt his jaw drop as she slowly and sensually walked towards him, her body shivering with delight and repressed excitement. He tried not to drool as he stared deep into her large full eyes. Then she opened her mouth and a little groan that sounded suspiciously like a 'moo' slipped out.

"Pacifica?" Dipper said in shocked confusion as the young woman moved towards him with clearly lecherous intentions. She got to his side and leaned over the arm of the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck with a big grin on her face. She looked amazing, incredible, and biologically impossible. The last time that he had seen her she had been little more then just a regular looking bean pole, flat chest, small butt regular ratio of waste to hips. Normal length hair, totally natural looking woman.

But now, now she was something akin to a demi god. She had large sensual tits that were large enough to be udders, she had a large round ass and a small waist and an impressive curvy set of hips on her. Her hair was long and luscious glowing a bright gold and reaching all the way to the top of her round jiggly butt. She had prefect large bodied proportions. He could not believe how attractive she looked.

What was even stranger though was that she had a strange black head band on and a black necklace that hugged her. Her clothing was almost completely gone, replaced by a black and white cow print thong that cupped her cunt and hugged her thighs. She also had a small bit of cloth covering her tits, it was small enough that it did not cover her nipples entirely and got smaller and even more revealing the closer that it got to where her tits met. There was a golden ring set between her tits and holding the entire top together. She was wearing strange black high heels with an odd shaped cleft toe.

"Pacifica?" Dipper said in surprise as she shimmied all the closer to him and began to pull him closer to her large delicious looking breasts. She shoved his head between them and smiled, Dipper could hardly breath, they smelt wonderful, and full and vaguely of milk.  
"Hey-a Dipper, I'm like so glad that you're up here." She said rolling her head and flicking her hair over her shoulder where it landed with a loud thump. She smiled as she felt him struggle a little mistaking it for him wanting to motor boat her brand new extra large tits that ached with the need for release. She gasped and then mooed softly as she began to leak from her nipples and her cunt lips, she blushed deeply and Dipper finally pulled away with a gasp, his hat sitting crookedly and a little bit of pearl white milk staining the side of his head.

Dipper stared at Pacifica in shock as he stood up and began backing out of the room. She frowned in annoyance before mooing sensually again and crawling after him, her tits shaking and jiggling beneath her frame like delicious looking jello. Dipper felt himself growing hard at the sight but shook his head as he attempted to get a hold of what was happening.

She was acting like something crazy! The way that she was taking him apart with her eyes and licking her lips.  
"I'm going to go get something to drink." He said she looked at him in confusion before gripping the strange ring between her breasts and played with it until her boobs were free. Dipper quickly ducked into the kitchen nervously.

His jaw dropped at the sight before him, his sister in a cow print sweater with the tits cut out. She had the exact same proportions and thong as Pacifica, except that she had a sweater instead of that weird cut off cloth. She was facing the window and fiddling with something.  
"Mabel! What happened to you!" The bean pole shouted before growing silent.  
"Mooooo Oh! Dipper!" She shouted excitedly upon hearing him enter Dipper gasped in shock as he saw that she had been milking herself into a small bottle, her breasts still damp with her lactating milk. She smiled and flipped a boob up into her mouth and sucked on it seductively before she stomped over to him, each stepped caused the house to shake and her body to jiggle invitingly. Dipper gulped as he backed up.

"Want some milk brother lover? It's freshly squeezed!" She said excitedly as she shook the bottle up and down towards him the milk seemed to be glowing. Dipper gulped and quickly ducked away, stumbling over a crawling Pacifica in the hallway who gripped at him needfully, her tits out and a few droplets of sweat and milk gripping to them. She mooed again and Dipper had to jump over her to avoid her grasping hands.

He ducked into the tourist trap portion of the shack and paused when he saw Wendy, she was taller then the other two and had on a hat instead of a headband, but still the same ridiculous slutty proportions and her tits were also out and she was playing with them seductively and amazed. Mooing softly and gently to herself.

"Dipper!" She shouted excitedly when she saw him.  
"Not you too!" Dipper shouted as he ducked for the vending machine. The three women rapidly following after him, horny and filled with milk and desperate for even his mediocre sized dick. It was a good length but he would need monstrous stamina and size to please the cow themed succubus behind him.

Dipper slammed the door shut and sprinted down the basement steps. He heard the door crack open and more desperate mooing came from behind him. He could tell that the staircase was filled with needy horny boob and butt flesh. Dipper got to the next doorway slammed it open and locked it. He heard the three girls slam into it and begin their desperate pounding and hitting against the door. Then their kicking. They seemed stuck on him for some reason.

Dipper ran around the basement trying to find what it was that had affected them so badly. He paused when he saw a golden cowbell sitting on top of a cardboard box, he slid it off being careful not to touch the slightly glowing metal. He opened the box and saw a sheet of paper with a golden bull ring taped to it. He was careful not to touch it as he picked up the note. There were instructions and diagrams written on it.

Dipper began to speed read as he heard someone go upstairs. Probably Wendy for her axe. He recognized his crushes footsteps.

"In my studies I found a weird mystical cow bell which appears to affect females to take on qualities of a new type of succubus that is more focused on actual breeding and reproduction...gross gross gross...too much info...come on get to the point..."Dipper said as he heard something begin to splinter the door behind him. Definitely Wendy and that stupid axe.

"I have discovered a male response to it, a twin device that mimics the same results in men, this bull ring. Do not touch unless you want to cure the women who touched the cowbell, the bell which I stated earlier gives a body prime for breeding with large lactating breasts, wide child bearing hips, a larger rump and increased stamina, sex drive and number of orgasms/fertility rate. Seriously ew." Dipper said before yelping and looking behind himself, the door was almost broken through.

"If you want to cure the affected touch this bull ring-" Dipper grabbed the ring which began to glow a bright golden color. He smiled, all of his problems were solved. He felt funny, like his body was burning, he felt his clothes grow too restrictive and his mind began to grow hazy. He flipped the paper over and his eyes widened.

"Touch this bull ring with gloves or else you will be infected with the male version of the cowbell magic bimbo virus...Damn it." Dipper muttered out as the ring began to glow and he just had enough time to read the final sentence. "Wear neither. What?"

There was a flash of golden light and Dipper screeched. The door snapped from its hinges and the three sweaty horny cow women fell through the door. Mabel was licking her lips at the prospect of getting herself a cock, Pacifica was squeezing her breasts and moaning in pleasure, she was so sensitive! And Wendy was breathing heavily with a grin, she wanted some dick!

The three gasped at the figure standing before them in all its glory. The three shared a grin as similar as their tits and ass proportions. they knew things were about to get steamy.

 **Review next thing up soon. Next chapter is lemons. Kinky specific lemons.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Hard weird Kinky lemon coming up, be prepared. Review.**

"Oh hell yes." Wendy said as she entered the room and licked her lips seductively at the massive bull man stud that stood before her and the other two cow women. Dipper had been drastically changed and altered. About as badly as the women had been. Where there used to be a string bean boy with noodle arms now stood a full bodied red blooded man. Admittedly he snorted a lot and seemed dazed and confused.

The constellation on his forehead had moved down to his chest which was covered in hair but did not hide the fact that he had a nice sets of abs on him, if it was possible to have a twenty pack then he sported it, his biceps were the size of bowling balls and his triceps were well defined. He had a chiseled jaw and a gorgeous set of massive legs in boots similarly designed to the womens strangely shaped cow heels.

And of course the best part of it was the extra large cock that was peeking out of his black and white leather ass less chaps. His cock was hanging out of it, a little hard, but still limp enough for all three women to know that he was easily the size of a tree trunk when soft. So how big and powerful would he be when he was actually hard?

Mabel, Wendy and Pacifica planned to find out! The three cowgirls began to circle him as if they were sharks or rival monsters closing in on their prey. Dipper just grinned cheekily and pushed back his new black trucker hat. It fit well with the rest of the ensemble that he had going on, and there was a funny little cow pin on it which was a little on the nose.

Beside him on the cardboard crate was the cow bell and the cow ring, the bell had come with a cute little hook and necklace deal that Dipper was a little curious about but he was mostly focused on the three women with smiles that screamed that they were totally sex starved and his cock was their meal for the next few hours. Or weeks, he was hoping for weeks. They all looked so incredibly sexy he wanted to jump their bones and just go nuts. In fact as they moved forwards and their tits jiggled invitingly more and more the closer that they got and their blushes moved down from their faces over their tits and across their hard pink nipples...Dipper found himself groaning like a horny bull about to take its first ever conquest to the pastures.

The women made equally as needy sounds, they needed that cock. Not just for sex but to survive, they would go nuts if they didn't have Dippers big cock inside of them, be it through their mouths, their pussies...anything! They had to get their long nailed hands on that cock! So they continued forwards until Mabel was right beside her brother and standing on tip toes to grip his face and pull him towards her, her eyes closed and her tongue snuck out. Dipper's reached outward to meet hers and the siblings found themselves in a hot passionate make out sessions, their lips bit and tore at each other as they attempted to get a hold on each others tongues. It was harder for Mabel since Dipper now towered over the three women thanks to the magical bull ring that he had only grazed. It gave him an increase in height, muscle, hair and pure sexual energy.

Wendy and Pacifica took his cock in their hands and began to lick and slurp at it, they were not nuts enough to attempt to deep throat it, that would have meant certain mind shattering death, it was just too big! So they had to try their best with their puffy blow job lips, their long thin strong hands, and their tongues as they darted out and swirled around his shaft and large fat cock.

Mabel was rubbing her breasts up and down his wide masculine chest, running her hands through his thick masculine hair with a grin on her face, she felt one of his hands move up and heft her large breast. Although all of him was larger, his hands still could not wrap themselves around her tits, they spilled out between his fingers. He squeezed her and grinned as he heard something slosh around in there. He felt a splash and gazed down at his cock where Pacifica and Wendy had stubbornly wrapped their extra large tits around his shaft and began to rub up and down.

Wendy had stuck her tongue out of her mouth in concentration and looked adorable, and Pacifica had the most intent look on her face that Dipper had to suppress the urge to laugh out loud, they were so serious about all of this! Their asses were stuck out and he could see their cow print underwear straining to keep the massive hunks of meat contained in their panties...or things? They really seemed to hug their thick hips and wide thighs.

Dipper groaned as they wrapped their milk filled tits around his cock, it was like it was we being engulfed in four warm water balloons that were this close to bursting open and dousing his cock. Dipper's baseball sized nuts stirred in pleasure and he felt butterflies in his belly when they continued to rub him up and down.

Pacifica and Wendy stuck their tongues out to dance around the still huge amount of cock that was exposed. They could not believe that so much was still loose to the air, it did not make a ton of sense since they had tits the size of beach balls attached to their chests. Any cock should have been eaten up immediately! But his cock made their tits look positively normal.

"MMOOOOoOOOOAAAANNNN..." Dipper mooed out into Mabel's mouth as Pacifica and Wendy sloppily made out on and over his cock, it was just so big that their tongues sometimes forgot that the other one was there and they overshot and that just lead to some good old fashioned tongue filled make outs! Not that they were complaining, they both felt so incredibly hot that they had to touch and make out with something or else they would go completely nuts!

Wendy smiled as she reached her hand beneath Dipper and hefted his balls, they felt like they belonged on a minotaur or something. So huge and full. Dipper moaned at the contact and began to pant, he felt as if his entire body was on fire, a nice big roaring fire that began in his loins and spread through the rest of him. Breaking down any sense of restraint or taboo. He wanted to lay these woman down one next to the other and fuck them until no one could take any more fucking!

Dipper huffed in annoyance and snorted when Mabel turned away. She wiggled her ass cutely at him and winked knowingly.  
"Don't worry bro bro. I got an idea." She mooed loudly as she twisted her nipples and then expertly began to shake them up and down and pulled outwards until some freshly squeezed milk began to flow from her tits. She grinned and got onto all fours, her milk still flowing before she rubbed herself up and down on his cock, making lube for it within seconds what had taken Pacifica and Wendy minutes to do. The four of them watched in wide eyed fascination as his cock seemed to glow and sprout all the harder after the milk touched it.

Dipper groaned in pleasure before he decided to take a risk and start with his long time crush. He dove down between the girls, not caring that he was going to have his first time magically enhanced in a basement and with the hot and heavy smell of cow flesh around him. He just wanted to fuck Wendy like there was no tomorrow. He gripped her and pulled her close until they were inches away and could smell each others hot and heavy breath, Wendy breathed out needful as she looked into the huge eyes of the man who used to be shorter then her just a few minutes ago.

When she woke up this morning she definitely did not expect to find herself in a situation like she sure as hell wasn't going to complain. She licked her lips and leaned forward to take Dipper's in hers. He moaned and his cock twitched, it had snaked knowingly between her thighs and was leaning against the entirety of her ass crack and poking at the small of her back. She gasped as it twitched and twisted. IT felt like she had a third leg growing from her cunt. She shimmied closer, the small boob covering being rapidly pushed up and exposing her bright pink nipples. Dipper reached down and slowly and sensually removed her thong.

He tossed it casually behind him, loosing it in the multiple other piles of shit that they had. He smiled and licked his lips, her entire body was rippling from her pussy to her tits and all of the sweat in between. She gulped and leaned forward before putting her feet on his hips, poking her impressive ass outwards and gripping his cock. The two looked deep into each others eyes as the redhead began to lower herself onto his meat pole.

Dipper groaned and Wendy began to pant loudly as he slowly pressed himself in and out of her, riding her like there was no end in sight. She wanted to fuck Dipper absolutely silly! And he agreed. He gripped her hips and she stood up with him, before suddenly pushing him back and causing him to fall into a near by chair which was luckily enough uncovered. Dipper groaned as she rubbed her cunt lips up and down his shaft before finally slapping him directly into her. The two brand new lovers froze and began to groan and let out pleasurably moos and moans of joy.

"Oh man! Dipper! Oh God! you're so big!" Wendy was having trouble actually making words, she began to row her hips backwards and forwards making Dipper groan, not once exiting her cunt, he had filled her to bursting with only his dick. A fact that he was extremely proud of. And which caused him to pant and thrust and groan and huff all the harder. Wendy was a little more in control and intelligent then Dipper was, which meant that she had more control over her mind. Dipper was soon lost in a long haze of lust and pleasure and could not think of anything at all except for how tight she was.

Unbeknownst to him he was babbeling about how much he loved her and her cunt and her long red hair and how tight she felt. He was totally without control. And Wendy found it adorable. She decided to try and shut him up by shoving a nipple into his mouth, he latched on and began to suckle, bringing forward new levels of pleasure unfelt by any human for millennia. And then it doubled when Mabel took her other nipple into her mouth and began to hum happily.

Mabel loved the taste while Dipper's body loved the vitamins which were giving him more power the longer that he sucked, more staying power. More semen power. More fertility. More everything! He slammed himself in again and again, his body straining with lust and joy as he felt an orgasm build. Wendy was riding his dick nonstop. Her bright red hair flashing over her shoulder and her big jiggly butt spanking up and down and doing a tiny twerking dance. She was having the best sex of her life and she never wanted it to end. And she didn't even feel that tired! She actually felt as if she was getting more energy the longer that she rode Dipper!

Many hours later Wendy was full of cum and cock and her tits were completely drained and she could do nothing except for keel over with a smile on her well fucked face, drool leaking and mixing, a lot of it still on Dipper and Mabel's faces when the four of them had commenced into a sloppy make out.

"So like...uh...how does this thing..." Pacifica said in an accent thick with lust as she picked up the cowbell, it began to glow all the brighter. Her eyes widened with joy as her entire body became electrified. She shrieked in pleasure as she spontaneously orgasmed and the cowbell flew to her neck where it stuck to her and flashed brightly. Blinding everyone in the room.

Suddenly floating before them, in the place of Pacifica was a goddess. A goddess with hair that floated all around her glowing form like a halo. She had glowing blue eyes and larger lips that more closely resembled something from every mans wet dream. Her hips had been large before but now they were huge and softer. An ass the size and color of the moon jutted out from them. Her rear was large and squishy and resembled something from an older more erotic time. Her pussy was bare and slick with her lady cum, the cum glowed inticingly. She swayed her arms over her head inticingly before bringing them down slowly and cupping her breasts before humming happily. She grinned showing bright golden teeth.

Her tits were little more then udders filled to the brim with milk, she resembled some sort of ancient goddess. An ancient fertility cow goddess. The small cow tale that poked from right above her bare ass. She had lost her human ears and they were replaced by the down trodden ears of a heifer, with tiny adorable horns poking out of the top of her head. Unfortunatly too small for him to use as handlebars but Dipper was too aroused to care.

Her tits were leaking bright golden milk and she was playing with her breasts in awe. They had already been huge before, like something out of a perverts hentai tv show. But these were even bigger, when before they had been watermelons now they were beach balls. With all of the bounce included. Dipper licked his lips and she copied him as she descended through the air, wiggling her butt and spreading her arms for Dipper to come to her.

"MMMMMOOOOOOO." She moaned out in awe and happiness as Dipper stood before her, his meat rod was still hard but he realized that he was probably out of his league right now. His cock ached just by looking at her, he knew that if she touched him then he would go down in a second.

"Holy Shit Pacifica you look so hot." Mabel groaned out as she moved forward and touched the womans larger tits. She gasped and fell to the ground with a wide grin on her blissed out face, her tits leaking a bit of breast juice and her pussy absolutely gushing, she held her cunt and grinned widely moaning in joy and shivering with her eyes closed before fainting from the pleasure that came just by touching the silky smooth skin.

Dipper gulped now he knew that he definitely needed some extra power in his corner. Something to give him a boost. He looked behind her at the bull ring where it winked at him. He gulped looking back at Wendy who waved him away, she was starting to orgasm just by being in the same room as the now godlike Pacifica.

Dipper felt his cock and balls stiffen and bounce with every step that he took. Pacifica cacually floated out of the way. She had also grown taller, her large hips and ass and sides seemed to be hypnotizing him. He could just imagine having her thick thighs wrapped around his head, or gripping his waste as he sucked up her delicious looking tit milk. She towered over him and casually blew him a kiss which caused around a gallon of pre cum to shoot out of him and slather the wall with his semen.

He dove for the bull ring just as the cow bell around her neck began to toll intoxicatingly for his cock. She was growing impatient and wanted to start feeling his dick totally destroy her pussy. If she didn't get her way soon she intended to scream.

Dipper felt his lust and her lust wash over him in powerful waves. He gripped the bull ring as it glowed a bright blue and touched it to his nose. Instinct driving him forwards. There was a flash of blue light and the cow Pacifica gasped at the enormous slab of stud standing before her. Dipper was now enormous, he had tree trunks for legs and arms, his entire body had a small downy fur covering him, his torso and arms rippled with muscles, he had a pair of extra long horns that curved slightly at the top.

But the most impressive thing was the monsters cock. She covered her mouth in giddy excitement, her massive tits bouncing in anticipation of the cock that she was going to get. It was almost as long as a normal person was tall. And it was standing straight out for her, almost like a homing beacon. Dipper let out a low moo as he reached his hand out.

"MMMMMMMMOOOOOOO!"Pacifica shouted as she was pulled through the air to him and found herself in his arms, her legs opened wide, her entire body jiggling like butter. The two of them noticed a strange cow like pattern appearing on her skin, probably something to do with the magic, even giving her the look of the animal besides the tail and horns. Dipper grinned widely, his teeth slightly pointed now. He sniffed her hair and face before licking her like a wild animal. He was going to ride her until she was full. He was thinking like a man feral beast, and she was the bitch that he was going to make his.

And she would not have it any other way. She moaned and bit her big puffy lips as he effortlessly picked her up and slide her upwards. Her lactating tits leaking all over him and leaving long streaks of sticky delicious milk behind. She looked down at him as she was finally at the tip of his monster dong. She could not imagine fitting all of that inside of her...but then she shook it off and the animal instinct took over for her. She groaned and bit her lips as she flung her head back and her golden hair shimmered in the light. A wave of pleasure passed through everyone in the room.

In fact it was so powerful that it passed through everyone in the town and they all paused for a moment before ignoring it and continuing to go about their lives.

Dipper grabbed her wide hips and grinned as the two began to float off of the ground. He slid his massive cock into her. His dick was eaten up by her pussy inch after incredible inch disappearing inside of her dripping wet tight cunt. Dipper groaned and began to thrust all the harder. He had half of his dick in and his balls were ready to plaster the inside of her womb white. She gasped and groaned before they paused at the halfway mark, there was no way that his dick which resembled a leg was going to fit inside of her.

She was already trembling with pleasure from having the head shoved into her. It was wide as a pot roast and red as jam. She gulped for air and wrapped her arms around his head and pulled his face into her large bust. She groaned when Dipper found her tits and nipples among all of that boob flesh, he locked on and began to suck, her cunt closed even tighter on the already large cock which made the vice all the smaller.

Dipper huffed in frustration. He needed to fuck her and lay his seed! Or else he would go insane! He gulped gallon after gallon of her milk and the two of them heard a shifting. They looked down to see that from the magical elixir that was inside of her just waiting to be sucked out he had begun to grow again. Dipper groaned and thrust powerful upwards. She shrieked and orgasmed heavily making the trip a little slicker until he bottomed out in her womb and continued to push.

The two froze once she was planted firmly against his watermelon sized balls with an ocean of cum waiting behind them. They panted and she closed her eyes and softly began to laugh in happiness, drool and sweat and milk stained their bodies until they were damp and slippery. It was the perfect mixture to use as lube, it made it hard to hold onto her but Dipper tried his best. His hands biting into her fat jiggly hip flesh. He raised her up and then splattered into her, the liquids flying through the air and slapping against Wendy and Mabel who were cuddling in piles of their own cum and groaned as they rubbed their hot feverish bodies against one another.

Dipper was plowing hard into Pacifica, repeatedly picking her up and then dropping her right back onto his massive red hot cock as it slammed into her tight hole. Her breasts were pumping milk all over him and she was reduced to little more then two brain cells crashing together shouting out in pleasure. Pleasure and breeding, those were the only two things that she knew. The bell glowed once again and the two began to float in mid air, their hair flying out around them and electricity crackling through the room. Each thrust of his long monster dick inside of her made each inch of her body tremble in pleasure.

His cock seemed to be growing inside of her tight damp slick tiny clamping pussy. With every droplet of milk that billowed out it seemed as if she got an inch tighter and gained another inch on her fat ass, large breasts and impressive rear.

Dipper was groaning and gasping and reduced to repeating boobies over and over again in a deep masculine voice as his cock speared deep into her. His balls quaked as he had one thought on his mind, breeding the bitch and screwing her every single day for the rest of their lives!

Dipper felt his orgasm rise and slammed himself into her, his red hot cock slammed through her and caused Pacifica to tighten up, her breasts released a torrent of milk as her pussy released a gallon of cum. His cum filled her up to the brim and then began to overflow as more and more pushed into her, filling her womb and pussy until they stretched like water balloons and burst from out of her pussy and slapped onto the two women that they had been floating over.

They however never once stopped fucking, Dipper used his own cum as lube to fuck her even harder until his three minute long orgasm subsided. He was still rock hard, and although she was panting and had orgasmed around seven times, her smile and mooing told him to keep on going.

Dipper grinned widely, the bull ring in his nose flashed and he descended ravenously onto his blonde concubine. The other two watched wide eyed and excited until it would be their turn to turn into sexually starved fertility cow goddesses.

The entire town heard long drawn out noises of cows fornicating long into the week, no one acknowledged it and certainly no one went looking for answers.

 **Review. Next chapter up soon. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review, final chapter, next thing should be up soon.**

Pacifica mooed loudly as Wendy pulled on her tit and twisted her nipples a little causing another arc of milk to come shooting out of the blonde bimbos breast. Wendy smiled and patted Pacifica lovingly on her nice fat cow like rump before giving her a firm spank on her flank. Pacifica had to blink rapidly to keep from fainting in pleasure, she was always brought right to the edge every single time that they did the milking.

Her fifth and sixth buckets were filled to the brim with her golden milk and her bare cunt was dripping from desire as she rubbed her thighs together and smiled blissfully. Almost completely out of her mind with the pleasure that ran through her new and improved body. Somehow none of them had reverted back to normal in the week or so that they had all been making love like sexual deviants.

In fact if anything they had become even sluttier and sexier, embracing their new life style without any sort of shame. And the weekly milking were seamlessly put in alongside their daily sex sessions.  
"My turn!" The excited red head said as she lowered herself to her hands and knees with her large beach ball sized tits directly over her milking buckets. Pacifica grinned lecherously as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Alright! Alright! Don't rush me!" She scolded as she pushed on her knees and awkwardly stood up, keeping a hand under her large round belly. The three women were heavily pregnant with Dipper's potent animalistic seed taking root deep inside of them and refusing to let go. None of them seemed to mind or even to think about it all that much. It just sort of happened and they rolled with it. Which lead to them doing embarrassing normal person things like going out to go baby clothes shopping and get a few cribs (And some hay for some reason they were all convinced that the offspring might want some hay to play with). But the moment that they got home they would shed the sweaters that Mabel had knit all of them and get down and dirty and make love nonstop to get the taste of town out of their mouths.

Pacifica spat on her hands and rubbed them excitedly before she gripped Wendy's big perky nipples which were almost the size of fingers, she pulled excitedly on the red pieces of meat causing the red head beneath her to gasp and groan in pleasure. While Pacifica insisted on scented oils for her breasts whenever she had her udders milked (Expensive fancy smelling ones which cost a ton of money) Wendy preferred spit for her lube, and Mabel just went raw.

Their milking methods weren't the only things different about them, they also produced different colored milk. Literally it was unlike anything that had ever been seen before on Earth. Pacifica's for instance was a bright golden color that glowed slightly, Mabel's in stark comparison had a ton of glitter and sparkles, but it was always Wendy's which blew everyone's minds. It was plaid and seemed to glow, her breast milk was a mixture of black red and green stripes laid on top of each other and seemed to jiggle a little bit. Her breasts heaved as Pacifica started to pull at her long thick nipples.

A streak of the multicolored milk slapped into the bucket and Pacifica grinned widely as she squatted closer and began to milk her sister/lover/fellow member of the harem/wife/playtoy/thingy. They were all still trying to decide on an actual name but for now just rolled with the craziness.

Wendy grinned widely, her mouth falling open and her tongue sticking out as she felt Pacifica's eager hands dwarfed by her big breasts. She loved how her tits had grown so large that you could hold one in both hands and it would still spill between your fingers! She found it incredibly hot, and with how strong and persistent Pacifica's fingers were it made it all the better.

Wendy huffed and pushed and got another long arc of her strange multicolored milk to slap into the bucket. It was a shame that they had to pour so much of it out, but no one in their right mind would buy milk with glitter or gold specks in it, so they had to cook it into dishes, drink it down, or pour some out. Pacifica actually grabbed a bucket and held it to her own lips taking big chugs of it before wiping the milk mustache away and returning to Wendy's needful mooing. The red head had begun to grow anxious and slightly pained from waiting so long to get all of her milk out of her. She wiggled and gripped her own breast and squeezed powerfully to shoot more out while Pacifica squeezed and pulled, more and more filled up the bucket. Wendy was sweating slightly and smiling widely as her entire face and bare naked freckled body turned a bright red.

The two paused and gazed up at the ceiling as they heard powerful sounds of mating coming from overhead. The entire shack began to creak and groan and dust fell from in-between the cracks as their lovers commenced to fuck upstairs. Pacifica rolled her eyes, rolled her ass on the small comfortable seat that they each had during the milking times, and rolled her golden hair back over her shoulder. She gripped the large pink nipples and pulled them downwards causing the red head to let out eager little moans and groans of pleasure.

Then the two stiffened and gripped their bellies and tits and each other and moaned in pleasure. Slowly Pacifica lowered herself to the floor and began to sloppily make out with Wendy as the red head gripped the rich blondes ass and roll the large meaty hunks of pleasure in her hands. She moaned and hefted the impressive pillows attached to her friends backside and giggled as she felt their bellies rub together and their babies kick due to their lewd actions.

Mabel and Dipper must have but on the cow bell and bull ring. The entire town got inexpicably horny whenever they wore those two things, especially together, and they were constantly caught in the worst of it and had to fuck the pleasure out of their systems. Wendy's long thin strong fingers moved to Pacifica's pussy and began to unashamedly finger bang her with a smile on her face. Having fun with the blonde girls folds as she shivered and kissed down Wendy's neck until she got to her large ample tits.

She moaned into the flesh before gasping in pleasure as her orgasm rose. She knew that their bodies and minds had changed over the past few months, what with finding a cursed magical cow bell which turns people into mind broken cows set on breeding, and getting pregnant by the hung stud that lives with them and so on...no one in town had mentioned the changes, ever. It was a little weird but it meant that they did not have to deal with anyone wondering why Pacifica Northwest had grown two feet and had massive tits where she used to be flat as a board.

Pacifica gulped down Wendy's precious milk and mooed happily if anyone could see them now!

Meanwhile upstairs things were even wilder and sexier. Whoever wore the cowbell grew into a massive amazonian, turning to around seven to eight feet tall. Whoever wore the bull ring got even bigger clocking in normally at about ten feet. And you also grew a cock that could break a persons minds just by getting touched by it, it was a pretty impressive cock. And it was all Dipper Pines as he fucked his massive boobied lactating twin sister.

"MOOOO! MOO! OH YES! YES! GAWD!" Mabel groaned and growled out, little more then a wild animal that was obsessed with cocks and tits and butts and sex. She loved her new life that she had accidentally fallen into. Especially since it was with so many people that she was so incredibly close to.

She licked her lips and her eyes grew wide and seemed to shine with glitter and kittens. She felt another wave of pleasure roar through her as Dipper rammed his massive cock into her tight leaking pussy. She was so wet and also so incredibly tight! He gasped and panted before gripping her butt meat and slapping himself in. She began to make more sounds similar to a cows eager groaning when it has been mounted and breed unconditionally for hours at a time.

Dipper moved his hands past her large posterior and gave them a hearty spank letting her know how much he appreciated her. He ran his hand over her swollen belly where the first of their many calves were growing, he squeezed her tit which just about fit into his massive trash can lid sized hands, a shot of her brightly colored milk slapped the floor and began to leak through and cover the two women directly beneath the siblings, staining them and making them giggle and fawn over each other all the harder.

The milk was a natural delicious aphrodisiac. And they were addicted to it and all of the sex that came about because of it. Wendy and Pacifica kissed harder as the milk began to glow and they felt their tits, which had just been drained, begin to swell and bubble with brand new milk. Of course all of this milk production will probably be a good thing for when their offspring finally arrive as they would never be hungry.

Pacifica hungrily latched onto Wendy and fed from the larger girl, her milk mixing with Mabel's tit juices which were seeping through the floor boards.

Dipper and Mabel were in the doggy style position so that her full belly would not get too taxed as he railed his large hot rod of meat into her tight quivering pussy lips. Her clit was being obliterated by his nonstop attention, soon she could not even breath except to gasp gratefully for how hard and fast he was railing into her.

The two began to levitate, the only thing keeping her from falling exhausted onto their broken bed was his massive cock jumping in and out of her cunt. She licked her cheeks to get some delicious salty goodness. She tasted some of his cum and smiled as a memory surfaced right before her. Her eyes glowed and even though Dipper knew he was floating and fucking her, holding onto her horns (She had the largest whenever they wore the cow paraphernalia, something that Wendy and Pacifica were weirdly pissed about) he also got a good shot of the memory.

Dipper was sitting at the kitchen table, his eyebrows raised at the very erotic sight before him, an entire bottle of maple syrup had been upended over his rock hard cock. And before him sitting on all fours were the three most beautiful women that he ever had the pleasure of knowing. And the fact that these big breasted, large assed, puffy lipped, clear skinned, long haired, strong legged, firm wide hip sexual deviant goddesses of fucking all wanted to suck and ride on his cock (And he had even claimed their virginities with it) made him possibly the happiest man in the entire universe.

He gulped as his twin sister crawled forwards towards him with a big grin on her face as she cheekily shook her fanny towards the other girls which beckoned the two women to follow after. He gulped, his toned tummy jumped with joy once she arrived and licked the entirety of his shaft, pausing momentarily at his big bright red head before bringing it right back down. Her tits seemed to quiver with anticipation, she rubbed her thick thighs together with her pre juice dribbling down her legs. She groaned as she felt Pacifica's manicured fingernails biting into her large round ass. Pacifica had taken to saying (Often) that Mabel's butt belonged to her. And she always made sure to grip and tease her friends nice fat ass with frequent pinches and squeezes and jiggling it, the occasional nice hard pat (Which Mabel called a slap or a red handed spank) just to make sure that Mabel knew that Pacifica owned her butt.

But while Pacifica was also a really big ass girl, she loved the sight of Dipper's cock all the more and how it made her feel as if she were intoxicated by smelling it, hypnotized by watching it, and addicted whenever she had it shoved deep inside of her cunt. She saddled up next to Mabel and took the head of his cock in her mouth before she began to suck on it and bob her head slightly. Wendy's hands inched around his massive full balls and lovingly caressed the swollen sacks that were filled to bursting with hot sticky semen.

Dipper groaned as she massaged his dick and balls. He preferred their sizes when he was in his bull form and could really let loose, but he also lost all control and fucked them like a wild monster. While slightly smaller in this in between form the girls assured him that he was still enough man for all of them and about three times the man that a normal man typically was. Which always made him swell with pride at his new found sexual proweress and the fortunate situation that he found himself in.

He could have any girl in the world fall at his feet just by getting within eyesight of him. But he didn't want any other girl in the world. He had these three insatiable sluts to fuck at his own leisure.

He groaned as Wendy's tongue got in on the action along side Pacifica and Mabell's the three had no problem with sharing his monster sized cock. In fact whenever it was just them one on one they got overwhelmed by the pleasure and would go nuts for brief periods of time from his nonstop need for mating.

Dipper groaned in pleasure as they began to lick and suck and even occasionally nibble lovingly on his massive vein covered cock. They each took a solid third of it for themselves to play with and lick and kiss his massive ding dong. They moaned around the sticky delicious maple syrup as it dribbled over their mouths, down their lips and chins which were large and red and puffy. It got onto their nipples and began to stimulate them. Dipper moaned in pleasure as wave after wave of pleasure arched up his body. He knew exactly what something like this needed. A healthy helping of dick milk!

He groaned and thrust upwards as Mabel and Wendy nonchalantly wrapped their tits around his massive sticky dick, the very first few strokes they were met with massive crashes of semen spluttering out noisily and messily and flying through the air and landing on all of them. They gasped and rejoiced happily shouting out their joy as his hot sticky slimy salty cum landed on their faces and massive milk making tits.

Mable's tight taunt belly jumped with excitement as she could not take any more and leaped to her feet in determination. She stuck out her ass, planted her feet on either side of her brothers hips and slowly began to ease her gripping gasping pussy over his massive monster cock. Dipper moaned in pleasure before he gripped her hips and slammed himself completely home inside of her. Mabel began to moan and make excited little yips of pleasure.

"Oh Gawd! Yeah Dipper! You are the best Your cock feels so big inside of me!" The twins only admitted this to each other but they felt as if they were only whole when they were fucking. After getting a taste of his sisters pussy Dipper knew that he could never go back to not having sex with her, she completed him, and he completed her. They both knew it, and they were both happy enough to admit it. He kissed her hard on the lips and she moaned into his mouth.

Her eyes shot open as a long thin tongue lapped at her ass hole and dripping wet pussy. She looked over her shoulder to see Wendy on her hands and knees and licking at her asshole lovingly. Wendy's eyes grew wide and excited once she felt a massive fake cock tease her pussy. Pacifica aimed the dildo up carefully before she sheathed herself in the red head. The three women tossed their heads back and gasped in pleasure.

"Oh God! Why are you all so hot! You are amazing! I love you all!" Dipper shouted as he began to redouble and then double that again as he began to shove himself even faster and wilder into his sister. Mabel, Pacifica and Wendy grinned widely.

"Ha! No fair! I am definitely going to let you finish inside of me after saying that!" Mabel shouted excitedly as she slammed her hips all the way down against his very sticky and wet lap. Dipper screamed to the heavens as his balls thundered deep into her womb. Pacifica smiled lovingly as she caressed Wendy's awesome big jiggly butt, she gave it a hearty spank and slammed their hips together, forcing Dipper and Mabel's faces close enough for the two to latch lips and groan loudly as their tongues lashed around and finally pulled apart sticky and damp. Their laps and hips damp with his cum dribbling out of her tight ovulating pussy which was happily gripping his cock and guzzling his cum.

Dipper's eyes stopped glowing and the two lovers began to descend from where they levitated. They lighted back down onto the ground and smiled lovingly at each other as Dipper pawed at her chest and managed to knock the cow bell off of his very pregnant and fucked stupid sister. The two resorted back to their bimbofied bodies and kissed long and hard.

"You are awesome." MAbel said before cuddling close to him, he cupped one of her breasts and rubbed her large pregnant belly. He felt his kids kicking around in there and could not wait to go through all of this again. Mabel's hands gripped his cock in amazement! He was still hard! The door creaked and Pacifica and Wendy peaked through the door with wide excited grins on their faces.

"Hey anyone ready for an orgy?" Wendy asked excitedly. Dipper's cock spasmed in affirmation, tossing a long line of cum and spunk across the room and onto their red hot faces. They smiled before they began to clean each others faces with their tongues.

"So that's a yes then?"

 **Review, next thing up soon.**


End file.
